Gaming systems which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming systems generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate a primary or base game. Certain known gaming systems enable a player to wager on and play a plurality of primary or base games simultaneously. In many of these gaming systems, the award for each played primary game is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager placed on that primary game (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Generally, symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
Various known gaming systems enable players to place multiple wagers on multiple games and simultaneously display multiple plays of these multiple games. Particularly, the player places a wager amount on each of the multiple games and, for each individual game played, the gaming system determines any awards based on the generated symbol combinations and the wager amount placed for that game.
There is a continuing need to provide new and different gaming systems and methods which incorporate new and different ways to play multiple games.